I Hate You But I Love You
by pyr0technic
Summary: A certain group of travellers manage to get their hands stuck together. To get out of this dilemma, they go through things they never thought they would have. — Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story about Pokemon, my second one. So please review and enjoy!

* * *

"I hate walking!" Misty screamed. They were on their way to May's hometown, to pick up Max, May, and Dawn. She was staying there for the night.

"Um…you think you'd be used to it after traveling for 50 years, Misty," Ash said.

"I meant I hate EXCESSIVE walking," Misty shot back.

"Don't worry Misty. We should be there soon," Brock reassured. Togepi cheered Misty on. She just sighed and kept walking.

"Guys! Guys, I see it!" Ash said running towards the city.

"Oh, finally!" Misty said slumping to the ground.

"Don't rest, Misty! We've got places to go, people to meet!" Ash declared grabbing Misty and Brock's hands running off to town.

"Sometimes I wish he had a brain," Misty commented while being dragged on the sidewalk.

"I know how you feel," Brock replied sweat dropping.

"Ash! Brock! Misty!" someone yelled. Misty and Brock got up and squinted their eyes to see who it was. None other than May, Max, and Dawn.

"Hey guys!" Ash said dropping the hands he'd previously been holding.

"It's you guys! I've been wanting to see you forever now!" May said. They all just started talking at once, everything about the battles, contests, pokemon, and people they met.

"Hey, I need to take you guys somewhere. It's the coolest place ever," Dawn said.

"Huh?" everyone said. Even May and Max were stunned.

"I'll show you. Just follow me!" Dawn said. She led them out of the city, so they were walking along the forest.

"Just like the old days, huh?" May asked smiling.

"Definitely," Dawn agreed.

"Okay, here it is!" Dawn said excited.

"But…Dawn, that's just a cave," Max pointed out.

"Yeah, but look inside!" she said pointing in. Everyone stuck their heads in to look.

"Oh. My. GOD!" May squealed. The cave had different rooms, each rooms' walls covered in a different color crystal.

"It's blue! Oh my god, it's blue! The color of water…" Misty said dreamily drifting towards the room.

"Wow," Ash said.

"This is pretty cool," Brock added. Max was busy researching on caves rather than sightseeing.

"Excuse me!" a man's voice sounded.

"Huh?" everyone asked turning around.

"Why are you in my home?" he asked. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Oh! Um…hey Misty, why are we in his home?" Dawn asked.

"Oh…yeah…um, yeah May, why?" Misty asked.

"Oh…uh, ask Brock!"

"Don't look at me. Ash probably knows," Brock said passing the blame on.

"Hey! Uh…Pikachu led us here!" Ash said pointing accusingly at it.

"Pika!" it replied shockingly. Growing mad, it let out a thunderbolt, shocking everyone.

"Next…time…let's not blame Pikachu," Misty said weakly, followed by everyone falling on the ground.

"I don't know why you guys are afraid, I was actually going to let you stay for dinner," he said.

"Dinner?" Ash shot up.

"Oh, I see. Yeah, it's reasonable why people don't pass by here this often," Brock said. They were friends with the man now, understanding his situation.

"Please, have a seat!" he offered.

"So, is it lonely living here all by yourself?" May asked.

"Oh, no. It's quite entertaining actually. Every now and then when travelers pass by they drop all sorts of trinkets.

"Oh cool! May we take a look?" Dawn asked.

"Why, of course!" the man said.

\ "Cool collection!" Max commented.

"Wait. I didn't know you had Pokemon," Ash said pointing to the Pokeballs.

"Oh, these aren't mine. Some travelers dropped these Pokemon after going by, so I keep them here in case they come back to find them.

"Wow. I sure do hope they find them. Can we see what Pokemon they are?" Ash asked hopefully.

"Oh course!" the man said sending them out. Out came a Roserade and a Honchcrow. May and Dawn's eyes widened.

"Wait a second! I'd know that Roserade anywhere! That's Drew's!" May yelled.

"Look at this Honchcrow! This is totally Paul's!" Dawn joined.

"Well we better get it back to them!" Brock said. The man chuckled.

"What?" Brock asked. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Just take this with you when you go find them," the old man said. He sent them off with a bottle of pink powder, pushing them out before they could say a word.

"Well that was awkward…" Misty said.

"No kidding!" Dawn replied.

"Hey! Give my Roserade back!" someone yelled. They all looked that diresction as Drew came into sight.

"Why do you have my Honchcrow?" another voice sounded. There came Paul.

"Well guys, right on time!" Ash said.

"You should take better care of you're Pokemon, y'know…" Ash said teasingly.

"Shut up," they both muttered.

"Now give us our Pokemon!" they both said.

"First say you're the worst Pokemon trainers…" Ash blackmailed.

"Argh, I don't have time for this. Give it to me!" Paul said grabbing it. Drew joined, trying to get his Roserade.

"Guys, stop! You're gonna--" Ash started. He got interrupted as the bottle flew up in the air.

"Pidgeot, grab that bottle!" Ash yelled sending it out. Pidgeot grabbed them in the nick of time, just before it hit the ground. But, the cap fell off, spilling the powder on everyone.

"Well that was a rip-off…" Ash said. Everyone started to get up, but realized something.

"Misty…why is your hand on mine?" Ash asked. Misty blushed and tried her best to take it off.

"We're stuck!" Misty screamed.

"Serves right for a fool like you!" Drew said standing up. Moments later, he realized his hand was stuck to May's.

"What the?" Paul stood up, realizing his hand was stuck to Dawn's.

"**OF ALL PEOPLE, I HAVE TO GET STUCKED TO HIS/HER HAND!!!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm making the next chapter, I hope you guys like it! Here is my response to your reviews!**

**RoseLover: Thank you so much!**

**Celestia: Yeah, it's a typo. I'll fix it soon. Thank you!**

**Arysd: I totally agree…I'm going to have to make a chap about that too…ugh…**

**KarateKat: Thank you!**

**soccerchick: thanks!**

**PokemonLSR: I know, right?**

* * *

"Wait…Max, are you okay?" May asked.

"Yeah, totally fine," Max said.

"Me too," Brock joined.

"Huh…that's weird. Brock and Max are okay…but the rest of us got trapped," Ash said.

"Well, it all started when the pink powder fell on us. Maybe we should ask the old man what happened," Max said matter-of-factly.

"Great idea!" Dawn said excitedly.

10 minutes later…

"Stop yanking, Ash!" Misty yelled.

"It's not my fault! You're too slow!" Ash shot back. The two kept arguing and tripping.

"Drew! What the heck! You're hands are sweaty!" May yelled trying to pull her hand off.

"Not my fault!" Drew said back.

"There has to be some other way!" May yelled. She pulled her hand away as hard as she could, but it wouldn't come off. The pressure caused Drew to fall on top of her.

They just stayed there for a minute, not knowing what to say.

"M-May, would you please get off of me?" Drew said turning his cherry red face away.

"Well, sorry!" May said getting up.

"God, do you have to walk so slow?" Paul said angrily.

"Oh my god! You're so fast! How do you ex--" Dawn started. She fell face flat on the ground. She got up immediately, brushed herself off, and started muttering something about boys.

"This girl does seem pretty interesting…" Paul thought to himself. I smile crept up on his mouth, without him knowing.

20 minutes of torture later…

"Finally!" everyone screamed.

"Uh…hello?" Max said entering.

"Ah…it's you children. I know what you want," the man said nodding his head.

"Really? Could you please tell us?" Dawn asked.

"Yes…but I will only tell Brock and Max," he declared.

"Brock, just make sure you tell us, okay?" Ash asked.

"Okay. Come on Max, let's go."

Moments of Settling Later….

"So can you tell us now?" Max asked hopefully.

"Of course. Now, the reason you or Brock aren't attached to anyone's hand is because you guys are not in love," he said.

"Yeah I am! Of course I am!" Brock said acting all weird. "Isn't that right, Max?"

"Uh…sure…" Max said sweat dropping.

"They people that have their hands attached, they are very stubborn people, they like each other but they won't admit it!" he said.

"Don't we know it," Brock commented.

"Anyhow, the only way they can get free…is well, I'm sorry to say but…" he trailed off.

"What?!" Brock and Max asked.

"Normally, you would just have to get along. But, since the powder sprayed on more than four people at the same time…they sort have to…kiss," he finished.

"WHAT?!" Brock and Max said jumping out of their seats.

"Hold on…I have a question." Brock said sitting back down.

"And what might that be?" he asked.

"Well, how did you know that these certain people's hands would get attached?" Brock asked.

"Oh…well people used to know me as the matchmaker…" he said feeling high.

"What? You?" Brock and Max asked.

"When I was YOUNGER. Anyway, it was very easy to tell who liked who. Have you ever noticed, Ash always sits by or stands by Misty?" he asked.

"Now that you mention it…he does do that pretty often…" Brock said.

"Correct. May and Dawn, for some strange reason, seemed to be pretty fond of their friends' Pokemon. Seems to me the study them pretty well, don't you agree?" the old man asked.

"You're right!" Max said astonished.

"Brock on the other hand, obsesses with many people," he said.

"Did you get THAT right…" Max said.

'Be QUIET…" Brock threatened.

"So…I hope you guys NOW know what to do. Bye-Bye, now!" he said pushing them out once more.

"What did he say?" everyone asked at once.

"Um…" Max started.

"Hold on! Max and I will have a private conversation and tell you afterwards," Brock announced. Then he took him behind a rock.

"Max, I really don't think we can tell them about the kiss. They would freak out and start crying. So…we'll just tell them about the part of getting along."

"Okay," Max agreed.

"Ahem! We will now tell you what you guys have to do in order to get free. You must get along!" Brock said.

"**WHAT!? ME GET ALONG WITH HIM/HER?!" **they screamed.

"This is going to be horrible…" Ash said crying and freaking out. Not that he was the only person doing it. Well, except for Paul, who had this shocked look on his face.

"If they cry and freak out about the getting along part, imagine how they would be if we told them about the other part!" Brock whispered into Max's ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Jansee: I am updating since I got so many reviews! 7! Can you believe it! Oh people who think I am StrawberryonIce, well, sorry, but I like to call myself Jansee since it's shorter.

Paul: We really care about that.

Jansee: Who asked you! *whacks him with a mallet*

Misty: Hey! That's my thing!

Jansee: …Too bad! I stole it!

Ash: Okay! Review time before things get "UNHANDLEABLE"

**Almiarater**: I know right? They are IN for it!

**Imsunprincess54: **Totally!

**Arysd: **Go stubborn peeps!

Ash: You calling me stubborn?

Jansee: YES, YES I am.

Misty: I totally agree.

**Soccerchick678: **I know, right! Go SHIPPINGS!

**DiamondAMLover: **Thank you!

**Bunearylover709: **Thank you so much! Still love the pic!

**CherriEclipse: **Thanks! And….you want to glomp Paul!?

Paul: …BAD IDEA, let me just tell you that now.

Brock: I hate to agree, but it is a bad idea.

**Ah-nonymus: **Thank you!

Jansee: Starting the chappie!

* * *

"Okay, guys! Lunch is done!" Brock said admiring the soup.

"Yay!" Ash said. "Let's go eat now!" Ash tried to get up toward the table but…not much luck.

"Nice try, Ash! Now, just wait until I--" Misty started.

"I'm not gonna wait! I'm starving!" Ash said looking longingly at the soup.

"Ahhh!" Misty yelled as she fell right on top of Ash. "You…idiotic…stupid…little…BRAT!" Misty yelled. She slapped Ash back and forth in the face until even SHE couldn't.

"Ehhh….please don't do that again…" Ash said in a faint voice with dizzy eyes.

"Not much luck here…" Brock told Max.

* * *

"Yay! It's time to eat!" May said. She enthusiastically sat down and tried to eat the soup. "Drew…WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP YANKING MY ARM!?!?" she yelled at him chibi style.

"Yeah. I would. IF YOU WOULD STOP TAKING UP ALL MY SPACE!!!" he yelled back.

"Sometimes I wonder why you even coordinate…" May muttered.

"Really?" Drew asked in mean voice.

"At least I bring joy to the people who watch me!" she said.

"At least I HAVE people who watch me," he said back.

"Idiot!"

"Bi--" Drew started.

"OKAY! Who wants to eat, now?" Max said covering Drew's mouth.

"Brock…no luck over here either…" Max said sighing.

* * *

"Hmm…I think I'm going to let the Pokemon eat today, too!" Dawn said cheerfully.

"You let your Pokemon out? Just in the open? You should of done this at the Pokemon Center already," Paul said.

"Well, maybe I'M smart and I let my Pokemon eat in a HEALTHY ENVIROMENT!" Dawn said back.

"At least I didn't fail my first 3 contests!" Paul said. He surprised himself. He wasn't the type to argue. Why was he wasting his time with this…Dawn girl anyway?

"W-What did you say?" Dawn said. Veins appeared on her.

"DON'T INSULT ME AS A COORDINATOR!!!" Dawn screamed. After making Paul jump back nearly three steps, Dawn started giggling her head off.

"Stop laughing at me!" he yelled.

"I-I can't help it!" she said in between laughs.

"Urgh…Electabuzz, shock her!" Paul said sending it out.

"Eh! My hair! It's ruined! I spent an hour straightening it too…" Dawn said.

"Pika pika…" Pikachu said sighing. Another words, there was no luck anywhere.

* * *

"We have an announcement!" Brock announced to the pairs.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said in agreement.

"Since you guys, are SO bad at getting along, we're playing a game!" Brock said.

"What kind of game?" everyone asked.

"Presenting….GET ALONG OR GET SHOCKED!!!" Max said pointing at a stadium with signs, lights, chairs, and Pikachu sitting in the spotlight.

"Now…here's what you have to do. You will be sitting here, until night, learning how to get along! If you fail, you will get shocked. By Pikachu," Brock said.

"NOO!" everyone yelled. Particularly, Ash.

"Yes! Now, let the games begin! Keep in mind, you WILL have obstacles to keep you busy!" Brock said.

"Crap. Dang. IT!" Misty muttered to herself.

"Misty, you might as well try to make the best of it! You know…you're the one who really keeps arguing."

"W-What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"I mean, I don't really have a problem with you," Ash said. "Well, actually I do. Can you try to look less like a Gyrados?" Ash said totally ruining the moment.

"What did you say!?!" Misty said whacking him with her brand new mallet.

"Um…you're really pretty! Actually, no, no not really," Ash said.

"WHAT?!" Misty said giving the another whack.

"No! No I meant uh…you're awesome! You're pretty! I love you!" Ash said waving his arms in front him to assure he wasn't insulting her.

"What?!" Misty said her face an alarming shade of red.

"What?" Ash said totally oblivious.

"What did you just say?"

"You're awesome."

"No, after that."

"You're pretty?"

"No, after that too!"

"Um…you're awesome?" Ash said still confused as a duck (Um…I don't know where Duck came from).

"Urgh…IDIOT!" Misty said whacking him again.

* * *

Jansee: God damnit, why must you be so DENSE, Ash?

Ash: What do you mean?

Jansee: SEE? That's EXACTLY what I'm talking about.

Misty: You might as well give up, he'll never understand.

May: You just now realized that?

Dawn: No, we all realized that quite a long time ago.

Jansee: Okay, guys! Please R&R! Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Jansee: I am updating! I am getting like so many reviews! YAY!

Paul: We care about that because…?

Jansee: I HAVE A MEMIOR DUE ON FRIDAY! I'VE STARTED LIKE ONLY THE FIRST PARAGRAPH!

Ash: Good thing I don't go to school.

Jansee: At least I don't end up risking my life everyday.

Ash: What?

Jansee: Face it, in every episode there's thing where you live or die. You jump up staircases that are on CLIFFS! This is from Arcues and the Jewel of Life, if you didn't know.

Ash: I'm talented like that.

Jansee: No fair. You always get to be the hero. Why don't you give anyone else a chance?

Brock&Dawn: Yeah!

Ash: Go tell the directors that.

Jansee: Okay, changing the subject! I hope you will enjoy the chapter! Brock, Dawn? Kill Ash for me.

Brock&Dawn: We wouldn't be happier…*cracking knuckles and firing up*

Ash: Uh…guys? I'm your friend!

* * *

"Um…I'm not doing this," Paul said.

"Yes you are! In addition, you're going to be strapped to your seats!" "Brock" said activating the feature.

"That's not Brock!" Misty yelled out.

"Who are you?" Ash joined.

"I can't stand it!" "Brock" said.

"Then…let's reveal ourselves!" a person's voice came from the bushes.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jesse begun.

"And make it dou--" James started, taking off the 'Brock' costume. "Hold on. Why are twirps all holding hands?"

"They must of decided to hook up…" Jesse said devilishly smiling.

"What? No way! The only way we're like this is because we're stuck!" Misty yelled.

"Yeah, sure…" James said smirking.

"We'll just be taking this lovely Pikachu and be on our way!" Jesse said. As she reached for Pikachu, she felt her arm brush against Misty's. For some odd reason, James and Jesse tripped, at the same time, falling face flat onto the ground.

"Ow! Why did that happen?" Jesse asked. She sat up, but something kept pulling her arm down.

"James? What do you think you're doing? Stop holding my hand!" Jesse screamed, slightly blushing.

"Sorry, Jesse but I think we're stuck! Just like the twerps!" James said.

"Um…I think we're contagious…" Misty sweat dropped.

"Argh…thanks a lot, twerp! Now we're stuck too!" Jesse screamed out in frustration.

"Oh, that's just great. Now I gotta sit here while them two fight," Meowth sighed.

"Where's Brock, then?" May asked.

"I am right here!" Brock said coming out of nowhere.

"Um…can you get us out of these, now?" Dawn asked.

"I have to admit…Team Rocket had a pretty good idea with those strappers…I think you guys should stay like that!" Brock said lighting up.

"Oh…" everyone else said falling over as seeing how Brock was acting.

"Well…I don't want to stay out here all night! In the cold!" Misty defended.

"True…" Brock said his hand on his chin. "Idea!" he said lighting up again. He took Team Rocket's remote and this…thing ( I don't know how to explain it) and it separated each of the people who were stuck into different rooms.

"What? We won't be cold…but how will I sleep?" Dawn said, her voice muffled by the tent.

"That is part of my plan that you must figure out by yourselves…" Brock said grinning.

"Listen, twerp I don't know that you're up to but I'm not going along with it!" Jesse screamed.

"Oh…well you're going to have to go with it. The only way is to get along. And k--never mind. Just…get along and you'll get unstuck in no time.

"I HATE YOU BROCK!!!" Dawn screamed inside.

"I DON'T want to stay out here all night with Mr. Jerk here!" Dawn said.

"Well that wasn't insulting at all…" Paul said looking kind of hurt. (DANG I can't even imagine him like that…o_O

"Then why are you always so mean?" Dawn asked, facing him now.

"I'm what you call "mean" to Ash. Not to you," he simply said.

"Oh…um…well, sorry," Dawn said sheepishly. A pang of guilt hit her as she thought about what had just happened.

"This is going to be one long night…" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Jansee: Dang it, I failed to make a long chap.

May: It's okay, at least there weren't any Contestshipping in this.

Jansee: Oh, crap, I forgot! Maybe I should go add it in, now?

Drew: NO! NO…just forget about it.

Jansee: I have to work on the memoir now, anywho. See yall soon! Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Jansee: Okay, I am continuing!

Misty: Finally!

Jansee: Okay I get it, stop complaining. So here is the new chapter of I HATE YOU BUT I LOVE YOU!!! XD

Ash: Yippee.

Jansee: Forget you. Now on with the chappie!

* * *

"Ash, I'm tired," Misty said, letting out a yawn and rubbing her eyes.

"So am I. How could Brock be so cruel? We have to stay out here all night! In chairs!" he said , his frustration taking over.

"Well…uh…how are we going to sleep?" Misty sweat dropped.

"I honestly have no clue," Ash said, not knowing what to do.

"Um…I guess we'll just sit here then…" Misty said. Her eyes searched over the tent. She was strapped to a chair, her hand was stuck to Ash's hand, and they were expected to be here all night. Wonderful. Fantastic. Not.

1 hour later…

Misty tried her best to sleep in a comfortable position, but it was very hard with the chairs. She was too tired to open her eyes, so she kept searching for a good position. All of a sudden, she rested her head, and she felt surprisingly comfortable.(Wonder why?)I seconds, she fell into a deep slumber.

"Finally. I can sleep. I hope this gets over soon. But I do have to admit…I was sort of…excited about this, wasn't I?" Misty thought, blushing herself. "Well enough of that. I'm going to sleep now."

A couple of hours into Midnight…

"Huh?" Ash said, his eyes slowly opening to see a deep beige tent. Everything came back to him. The cave. The powder. The hands. The tent. Brock.

"My shoulder feels so sore…" Ash said, his head turning to see why, only to see the sensitive Misty with her head leaning on his shoulder.

"Oh god," he muttered to himself.

"This is just awkward. Really, really awkward. Now how am I supposed to get out? Without waking Misty up?" he pondered.

"I bet she'd yell at me for waking her up. I should just let her sleep like that. But I can't fall asleep. What if somebody saw us? We'd look like a couple. Misty would hate me for that too, and that wouldn't be the best thing to happen. I guess I'll stay awake the whole night," Ash finished, although he smiled when he saw Misty.

"If Misty knew she'd do this, she'd die. I'd better keep it a secret," he said, wanting to laugh.

But after looking at his reflection out the water puddle on the ground, coming from the rain, his face was really red, and shocked he turned away. (They were in a tent so they didn't get wet.)

Early Sunrise…

"W-Well, I managed to stay awake. Good," Ash said, a it pleased with himself.

"But…but what's that noise?" he said. He quickly glanced over. The tent's poles were collapsing. It had been raining all last night. The pressure must of weakened the poles. (I will remind you people that this tent I'm talking about is HUGE. It's a life or death thing. I'm not kidding.)

"Oh god, we gotta get out of here!" Ash said, trying to go. But…but they were strapped down to the seats.

"No!" Ash said, tugging at the leather-like rope, only to no success.

"What? Ash, what are you doing?" Misty said, her eyes intense.

"Misty, you're going to get hurt! The tent is collapsing!" Ash said, he finally pulled loose, but his tension rose when he realized he had to help Misty too.

"Misty, come on!" Ash said.

"Wait! You're making me nervous!" Misty screamed.

"WE'RE ABOUT TO DIE, WE HAVE TO GET THE CRAP OUT OF HERE!!!" Ash yelled.

Misty finally pulled out when the poles fell over. Panicked, ash dove out of the tent, the poles hitting the ground as they landed inches away. (Don't forget, their hands are stuck together, Ash sorta kinda saved Misty's LIFE.) (The section of the tent they're in is about the size of a closet. A small one. They were seriously going to die. Okay, I know I'm being all dramatic. I couldn't think of any other life or death situation, okay!? Don't blame me!)

"Ow!" Ash yelped, his knee scraping the rough, sandy, rocky ground.

"Oh my god, they're all still asleep," Misty sweat dropped.

"Forget them! I need help!" Ash said, his annoyance raising due to Misty's lack off attention. To him.

"Okay, Ash! Just, stand up!" Misty said.

"I can't!" he said.

"Here," she said, her hand giving him a boost, He stood, but only to almost collapse.

"Fine! IF you're so weak, here!" Misty said. She took his other hand and out it around the her shoulder, her actions even surprising Ash.

"Misty…" Ash said, his voice sounding very calm but deadly.

"Um…" she responded.

"I am so not talking to you anymore!" he finished childishly, making Misty laugh.

"Whatever. Let's go get Brock and--" Misty started.

"Did someone say Brock?" a person said, his spiky brown hair no different than usual.

"Um…you guys look really weird like that. Sort of like a…" Brock started.

"DON'T!" Ash and Misty said, their glares making him shrink.

"Um, I was just going to say you look like a…couple of mighty good folk!" Brock finished with a very bad western accent.

"We don't have time for games, Brock! Ash is hurt, thanks to your stupid tent.

"Are you serious?" Brock said. Misty gave him the sarcastic look.

"FIX HIM!" Misty screamed.

"No need to be hurtful…" Brock said.

"Wait, so the others didn't wake up?" Brock asked, after Ash was helped with his knee.

"Nope," Ash simply said.

"Oh my god!' Brock said, falling over, anime style.

"Well, I'm going to make breakfast, so you two have fun!" he chirped, putting his apron on, and later skipping out of the place like a mother.

"Um…" Ash said, sweat dropping at the sight of Brock.

"Hey, I never got a thanks from you for saving your life!" Ash said accusingly "Whatever," Misty dismissed.

"I am so going to tell everybody what you did," Ash said, his voice tensing with excitement. Blackmailing was awesome.

"What? Wh-what did I do?" Misty asked.

"You slept on my shoulder the whole entire night!" he declared.

"I did not!" Misty squealed, Although, in Misty's mind, this is what she was thinking, "That explains so much! I fell asleep because I slept on Ash's shoulder…oh god that's really bad. I blew it. I am so busted," Misty said, her eyes giving what she was thinking away.

"Nice try, Misty. But I know you know it," Ash smirked.

"Fine. Thank you for saving my life!" Misty said, her stubbornness still showing.

"Now, say I'm the best trainer!" Ash said, obviously enjoying himself.

"You…are…the best trainer, okay?" Misty said, getting exasperated.

"Now…tell me…" Ash started.

"Oh god," Misty muttered. This was going to be one long day. She wondered what the others were doing.

"OH MY GOD!!!" a voice screamed.

* * *

Jansee: I am done! Thank you and have an awesome Winter! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so I'm in a really good mood today, since, today is FRIDAY! And tell me, who hates Friday? Only hobos who are sad! XD Ha, but really, I am making this chappie a success I tell you! I WILL WIN! *fiery eyes* Oh, and sadly, I must get rid of Team Rocket, since I cannot include them according to my plans. *sad memories with sad music flashes by, with team rocket destroying and stealing stuff and blasting off again* So, sad isn't it? "brief sad moment" Well, now that's over with, ON WITH THE STORY! Oh, and for the first time, I'm doing POV, so tell me any things I need to change.

* * *

MISTY'S POV

"Wait…what? Who said that?" I asked, looking behind her.

"Let's go!" Ash said, quickly running to the tent.

"What happened?" I frantically asked.

"This is terrible!" Dawn cried, but rather in a more comical way.

"What? What's so terrible?" Ash asked.

"My hair is totally messed up!" Dawn continued, tears still flowing.

"Oh my god…" me and Ash sweat dropped.

"Dawn, it's barely noticeable. It's JUST a LITTLE frizzy!" I said.

"No fair!" Dawn said, crossing her arms childishly.

"She'll be over it," Ash said, patting her head as if she were two years old.

"Guys! Breakfast is ready!" Brock called.

"How can we get out?!" they all screamed.

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that," Brock said, quickly taking the remote and turning off Team Rocket's system.

"Finally! SKY!" May yelled, looking up into a blue universe.

"Pancakes too!" Ash said, playfully pointing over to Brock.

"After they were all done eating, they all sat down on the grass.

"Okay…what the crap do we do now?" I sweat dropped.

"Try to get your hands apart!" Max said.

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that…" Drew sweat dropped.

"Well, we did get along last night, didn't we?" Ash asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah! We did!" Misty said, looking down to hide her face. (Anyone remember the last chapter? ;)

"Wait! Our hands are a little more looser!" I said. She was right. They could almost take their hands apart, but their fingers still wouldn't let go.

"Wonder what else we need to do?" Ash asked out loud.

"Oh, crap…we didn't tell them about that, did we?" Brock whispered to Max.

"Um…I think it's best if we don't," Max said.

"Why not? How would they ever get apart?" Brock asked.

"Well…I just think they'll get their hands apart eventually…because I don't think we even have to tell them," Max said, with a shining glint of his glasses.

"They all would of totally killed you by now if they heard you," Brock said.

"Yeah, but they didn't. I say we stop trying to make them get along…and see what happens when no one bothers them," Max said.

"Well…I guess that does make sense," Brock said with a rather thoughtful look on his face.

"Okay then…time to make out exit!" they said, slowly wandering off.

"Then what do we do now?" Dawn asked. She stopped to look back at Paul, who didn't say a word and simply observed everything.

MAY'S POV

"Um…let's go to the old man again!" I said, proud of myself for thinking SUCH a smart thing.

"Yeah, great idea! Maybe he'll help us this time," Dawn agreed.

So, off they walked on to the glittery, gem cave.

10 MINUTES LATER…

"Drew, could you slow down?" I asked.

"Okay," he simply said.

"Huh?" I asked in astonishment. Wouldn't Drew normally mock me for saying that?

"What do you mean?" Drew asked.

"I mean…why aren't you insulting me?!" I asked.

"So we can get along. So we can get apart. The sooner I get away from you, the better," Drew said.

"Well that was mean…" I pouted. By now, Ash, Misty, Dawn, Paul had left us behind.

"W-Well…I don't mean to be. I just thought you really didn't like the whole hand stuck together thing," he said.

"I don't! But that doesn't mean I don't like you," I said. I felt my face grow hot after realizing what she just said. "I mean…not like that!" I added quickly.

And after that, I don't know what happened. I felt like the world was spinning, I could even feel my heart pumping, again and again.

Because I could not believe what happened after that. He kissed me. Just like that. I didn't honestly know what to do, if I should run way or just stand there.

But the amazing this is, after that, our hands weren't stuck together anymore. They just magically came apart.

"Wow…our hands came apart!" I said, joyful of what had just happened.

"Yeah…they did," Drew smiled.

"I wonder wh--" I started, realizing why our hands came apart. They had come apart because of the…the kiss.

"…" Drew said nothing. I didn't blame him.

I stood there silently, because I really didn't want to open my big mouth now, of all times.

"May! Drew!" Dawn called to us. After I heard her voice, I gladly walked up to Dawn, an excuse to get way from Drew.

EVERYBODY'S POV (NO POV)

"Why did you guys stay behind?" Ash asked.

"Oh…nothing…I just fell is all," May said, shrugging it off.

"But…you guys! You're hands are apart! How?" Misty demanded to know.

"Um!" I said, May's facing turning bright red with alarm. "I…I honestly don't know…but I'll tell you if I find out!" May said.

"Darn it," Misty sighed.

"Wait…what?" Max saw in astonishment.

"May and Drew's hands got apart? HOW?" Brock said. "Max. I think it's time for our entrance," Brock said.

"WHOA! Stop the commotion people!" Brock said.

"Brock, the only one creating a commotion is you!" Misty sweat dropped.

"Wait…you're hands got apart?" Max asked.

"Yeah…but we don't really know why," Drew said in a truthful voice…NOT.

"Do you really think they actually…!" Max whispered to Brock.

"Maybe…I guess so. Then how did they get apart?" Brock asked.

"I don't know," Max said, turning to May and Drew. They stood facing away at each other, as if something was really bothering them. (Heck, yeah!)

* * *

DAN DAN DAAAAN! Oh, I LOVED how this chappie went! I am starting to fall in love with Contestshipping all over again! But of course, I won't leave out Pokeshipping or Ikarishipping, all you shippers! I hope you liked this chapter! Until the next chapter…

Goddess of Magic

(Oooooh, I feel like a T.V. guy! XD)


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so it's Friday again, so yall know what that means! UPDATE TIME! This time it's this story! I'm really happy and satisfied with this story, since many people seem to like it! XD So please enjoy this chapter! I'm going to have a nice time typing it…I hope. I seriously don't have time these days anymore. Get this, I have to do a Book Report, and I have to write a glossary 21 words long, and I have to finish 3 chapters of my workbook, AND I have to finish a two page long math sheet! DX Life isn't treating me well…it'll be over when school's over…but it'll get even worse in the next grade! Okay, I'll stop yapping, ROLLING THE CHAPPIE!

* * *

"Anyone wanna go to the movies?" May suggested out of the blue.

"Where did that come from? That and we're in the middle of a forest!" Brock said.

"Yeah! I know! You didn't think I'd come out here unprepared, did you?" May asked cheerily.

"You stuffed a theater in your backpack?" Misty asked wearily.

"Nope! But I DID bring my mini TV with me, and I have some DVD'S in my backpack!" May smiled, pulling them out.

"Oh, I love this movie!" Dawn cheered.

"Guys!" Brock yelled.

"What?" Ash asked, tearing his eyes off the TV screen.

"This--this is against the rules!" he said.

"And how?" Drew asked.

"You guys aren't allowed to have any entertainment until your hands are apart!" he said, accusingly pointing at them.

"But our hands ARE apart!" May said, cheerily, pointing to Drew. He nodded hopefully in return.

"Fine! You two, on with whatever you guys are doing!" he said, dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

"But, YOU FOUR!" Brock said, appearing like a fiery dragon.

"Us?" Ash, Misty, Dawn, and Paul questioned.

"No, the four twigs on the ground. YES, you!" Brock said, exasperated.

"Okay, then, what do you want us to do?" Paul asked, his expression looking annoyed…VERY.

"Oh, I'll show you," Brock smirked. (Brock smirking? Seems weird.)

* * *

"WE'RE WASHING DISHES?!" Misty screamed in absolute horror.

"This is what I did for 12 seasons, going on 13!" he said.

"I don't have anything to do with this crap!" Paul said.

"Well…too bad for you! You can't get apart from Dawn, can you?" he said.

"What the heck?" he asked in dismay.

"It's life. Deal with it," he said, leaving in a flash.

"Are you freaking serious?" he said angrily.

"Shut up…haven't you ever done anything besides being mean in your life?" Dawn smirked.

"Wh-wha!? Y-Yeah! I have!" Paul said, quickly but clumsily grabbing for a plate.

"Seems to me you haven't. You aren't even cleaning it right," Dawn said simply, expertly placing a cleaned plate in a pile.

"I'm doing it right!" he argued.

"Um, look again," Dawn smiled.

To his horror, Paul was just washing it without the soap, therefore it got dirtier.

He suddenly became silent and continued his work, surprisingly maintaining a normal expression while wild thoughts rushed through his mind. _What the heck? I'm not supposed to be…stupid. I was acting like Ash! Which is REALLY kind of creepy. What's wrong with me? It's like she makes me act like that. That kind of scares me. I'm going to go back to washing the dishes now._

Dawn, confidently flipping her hair had her own tunnel of thoughts. _Whoa! What was that about? I've never seen Paul like that in my life! Although, I'll admit, he's a LITTLE cute…god damn it, what am I saying?! My head must be seriously messed up today!_

* * *

"God, you guys are sooo lucky," Misty said in an exasperated tone. She longingly looked over toward the happy as could be May and Drew, having fun watching a movie.

"Yes we are," Drew said, not taking his eyes off the T.V.

"Next, we're going to watch Zombieland!" May said. (Does not belong to me, it belongs to whoever in real life directed that movie).

"But how'd you get your hands apart?" Misty asked.

"Um…I don't know," May said quickly.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked, looking at May, her expression concerned.

"I can't tell you!" May said, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Why not?" Misty asked.

"Ahem! There's someone NEXT to you!" May said as indirectly as possible.

"Oh, yeah…Ash," Misty sweat dropped.

"Text me," May mouthed as she pretended to take walk in the woods.

"Okay! RIGHT after washing ALL of these freakin dishes!" Misty sighed.

(TWO NAMES in the chat format is from HarvestGirl11! The rest I made up.)

* * *

_TorchicGirl546: Misty? You there?_

_WaterChick878: Yeah. I am. Now fess up May, what the crap happened?_

_TorchicGirl546: Um…yeah…it has something to do with the whole hand thing._

_BunearyLuver32: Are you trying to avoid me? Why are you guys chatting without me?_

_WaterChick878: Oh, sorry Dawn! -_-' _

_BunearyLuver32: So what are you guys doing?_

_TorchicGirl546: I need to tell you guys something that's seriously been getting on me._

_BunearyLuver32: Go ahead, May! Me and Misty are here for you! (:_

_WaterChick878: Exactly! XD_

_TorchicGirl546: Okay. Here goes. Remember that time you left me and Drew behind?_

_WaterChick878: Yeah?_

_BunearyLuver32: Yeppers!_

_TorchicGirl546: Well, it wasn't meant to happen, but…_

_WaterChick878: WHAT?!_

_BunearyLuver32: Tell us, tell us, tell us!_

_TorchicGirl546: Okay, so…urgh, confessing is so hard!_

_BunearyLuver32: Here, do this. Tell us one word at a time._

_WaterChick878: Good idea!_

_TorchicGirl546: Okay, here goes._

_Drew_

_freakin'_

_kissed _

_me._

_BunearyLuver32: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!_

_WaterChick878: !!! _

_TorchicGirl546: That felt good yet disturbing._

_BunearyLuver32: So what does all this have to do with the hands stuck together issue?_

_TorchicGirl546: Here's the scoop. IN ORDER TO GET YOUR HANDS APART, YOU GUYS HAVE TO KISS._

_WaterChick878: Oh my freaking god!_

_BunearyLuver32: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOO! MY LIFE IS OVER!!!_

_TorchicGirl546: Haha, you asked me, I told you. You go have fun with that, I feel better now anyway. I'm going to go watch my movie now._

* * *

"Misty, what are you doing?" Ash asked, looking over at her aqua phone.

"Huh? I'm texting Dawn and May!" she said.

"What were you guys talking about?" he said, leaning over.

"Nothing! Go use your own phone, Ash!" Misty said, quickly snapping it shut.

"Good idea," he said, opening his own.

"Dense much?" Misty muttered to herself.

* * *

_AshyBoy52: Anyone here?_

_(LOL)RudeGuy42: Yes…unfortunately._

_AshyBoy52: Paul, what's up with your username?_

_RudeGuy42: Well that's what strangers call me!_

_AshyBoy52: Whatever._

_RoseliaMaster34: Hey, people…_

_AshyBoy52: What are you doing now?_

_RoseliaMaster43: Just watching ZOMBIELAND with May!_

_AshyBoy52: Lucky! How did you guys get apart?_

_RudeGuy42: Seriously though?_

_RoseliaMaster34: …why do you need to know?_

_RudeGuy42: You're WONDERING why we need to know? SERIOUSLY?!_

_RoseliaMaster34: Okay! Chill! I'll tell you._

_AshyBoy52: Then get on with it!_

_RoseliaMaster34: …I can't just tell you like that!_

_RudeGuy42: YES YOU WILL OR I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN UNTIL YOU DO!_

_AshyBoy52: Wow Paul, ever smiled? EVER?_

_RoseliaMaster34: Okay. I'll tell you. _

_Ashyboy52:…_

_RoseliaMaster34: Okay…any minute now…_

_RudeGuy42: I SWEAR…_

_RoseliaMaster34: Fine, be that way. To get apart with Dawn/Misty, YOU must do something to her._

_RudeGuy42: You do realize how perverted you just sounded right?_

_AshBoy52: Wait, what?_

_RoseliaMaster34: Be quiet! NOT like that. Something that starts with a k…_

_AshyBoy52: What?_

_RoseliaMaster34: K-I-S-S_

_RudeGuy42: What the--are you kidding?_

_RoseliaMaster34: Paul, I'M NOT._

_AshyBoy52: Okay, this is seriously disturbing, even for someone as dense as me._

_RoseliaMaster34: You know what? I've told you too much already. I need to go back to the movie now. Bye (:_

* * *

OH YAAAH! This chappie went so good (according to me) I CANT EVEN TELL YOU HOW GOOD IT FREAKIN WENT! I LIKE EXCESSIVE USE OF FREAKIN!!! LOLOLOL…XD.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, guys, it's Friday again, UPDATE TIME! I'm watching Spongebob, GOSH I love that show! So, anyhow, this chapter will be especially Rated T, for use of **alcohol. **Someone of you may not care, but if you do, make sure you skip this chapter. I hope you all will like this, my best ideas hit me on Friday! Also, I thank you guys for your reviews! I definitely appreciate them, and I take time to read every single one! Thank you!

* * *

"Max. This is bad," Brock said, pulling Max aside. It was the next day, everyone was just sulking around, doing nothing really.

"Why? What happened?" Max asked obliviously.

"I think the truth is out," Brock said nervously.

"May. Acting like the blabbermouth I've always known," Max said, his arms crossed.

"Well, I mean, I KNOW they know since now they're acting all awkward," Brock said.

"Listen, Brock, you tend to…oh, I don't know, OVERRERACT," Max said.

"You tell me, Max, have you ever seen Paul's face get red, in your entire life?" Brock said, his expression irritated.

"Oh…god this isn't good. How would THEY, of all people even get along?" Max said thoughtfully.

"…" Brock appeared in deep thought, making Max sweat drop.

"Well, I think I have the solution. If they want to get along, they can't be the same people," Brock said slyly. "Know what I'm talking about?" Brock asked.

"Yeah…WHAT?!" Max asked in confusion.

"How do we make them different people?" Max asked sarcastically.

"Oh, there's a way. I cook for them, don't I?" Brock said.

"Yeees," Max said, waiting for him to continue.

"I could, oh, I don't know, ALTER the way I cook food for them, don't I?" Brock asked.

"You mean…oh god. Don't you think they're too young for…use of that?" Max asked. (They're talking about alcoholic stuff, peeps)

"Well, yeah, but one time won't hurt them…plus, they seriously NEED to drink that to get their hands apart! And GOD would it be funny to see Paul act stupid…I can't wait too see this," Brock said, laughing afterwards.

* * *

"Brock, hurry! Mix it in already!" Max said worriedly.

"Okay, wait, wait," Brock said, quickly mixing in a certain substance in Paul and Dawn's drinks, afterwards serving everyone food.

"Oooh, this tastes good!" Dawn said, happily eating her food.

Paul ate in silence, unlike everyone else who kept talking.

"Um…okay, you guys can go do whatever, me and Max will be in the tent," Brock said, dragging Max behind him. "I hope this is over soon…" Max sighed.

"Um, Dawn…are you okay?" Misty asked, seeing she had become very quiet.

"Cummon, Mistay! I'm fiiiine!," Dawn said, trying to sling her arm around Misty.

"Oh…kay…then. I am going to go read my book now, so see you," Misty said, dragging Ash behind her since their hands were stuck together.

"Wait, Misty, what is up with Paul?" Ash asked.

"Paul…you okay?" Misty asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, I'm fiiiiine. Reeeeaaaallly fine, Misttty," Paul said, making Misty flinch.

"Okay, I'm seriously scared," Misty said, backing away as she fled the scene, leaving poor Dawn and Paul behind. (**WARNING: SERIOUS OOC COMING UP, REMEMBER, THEY'RE KIND OF **_**DRUNK**__)_

"I'm sooo bored," Dawn chanted.

"Well then, wanna go for a walk?" Paul asked.

"Okay! Let's go! It'd be like a midnight stroll," Dawn said happily as she began to shrug into a pink jacket.

Brock and Max snickered from behind as they caught all this on tape.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW!" Misty said frantically, even Ash was paralyzed.

"For the last time, WHAT did you freaking see?" May and Drew asked at the same time.

"Okay, so here's what happened," Misty started, as May and Drew gathered around as if it was story time.

"I hate Dawn so much! How could she not tell me this?! (she's kidding, she doesn't REALLY hate Dawn) Anyways, she was WALKING with PAUL, first of all," Misty said, as everyone gasped.

"And then, they were talking, and after that, they were HOLDING HANDS, and then, Paul leaned in and kissed her!" Misty said, everyone double gasping.

"You're lying. You're seriously lying," Drew said.

"Dude, she's not lying! I saw it, too!" Ash joined.

"I can't believe this, I'm going to ask them myself tomorrow," May said.

* * *

"I'm sooo tired," Dawn said, opening her eyes slowly as she woke up. She stood up dizzily, and gasped when she realized…her hand wasn't stuck to His anymore.

"Oh my god! We're free!" Dawn said happily.

"Shut up…" Paul said as he woke up, slowly registering what Dawn said.

"Paul! Our hands are apart!" Dawn cheered.

"Yeah that's great…no really it is great, but I'm tired so shut up," Paul said, closing his eyes again.

* * *

"Hmm…that's weird…I thought May said we had to kiss to get free…but we didn't do that," Dawn wondered.

"Dawn," May said, quickly interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, what?" Dawn asked.

"IS IT TRUE, that you kissed Paul?" May asked.

"What?!!? Heck no!" Dawn said, her face gone completely red.

"Umm, not what Misty says. She and Ash said she saw you," May said.

"No way. It isn't true. Plus, I would never lie to you, May," Dawn said.

"Umm, come with me," May said.

* * *

Everyone had woken up, and they were sitting right in front of May's mini TV, especially Dawn and Paul.

"This is such crap. I would never do that," Paul said in disgust.

"We'll see about that," Brock said as he slid the tape in the small TV.

The video played, and what Dawn and Paul had did last night appeared on the screen. Everyone snickered at first, then started laughing hysterically. In fact, they were laughing to hard…words cannot express how hysterical they were.

"OH MY GOD. Did you guys make me drunk!?!!" Dawn screamed at them, her face red with anger and embarrassment.

"Actually, yes," Brock said.

"You got me DRUNK!?" Paul asked in disbelief as his angry face hit Brock.

"Um…yes! How else would your hands get apart?" Brock asked.

Paul couldn't say anything to that, but he added, "DESTROY that tape. Burn it. Disincarnate it. I don't care, but that tape better not EXSIST anymore," Paul said in a deadly tone.

"I wonder what's going to happen to us…" Misty sighed as everyone was still laughing at what happened.

* * *

Oh my freakin god, this chappie was Soooo funny!

Well don't worry ikarishippers, especially you, RIEL, I will make all the characters get together in the sequel, I Hate You But I Love You- The Sequel!

Until the next chapter,

StrawberryMagic


	9. FINAL CHAPTER

Hey guys, I'm back and up for a new chapter! And I have news to celebrate! XD I officially have **10, **count em', **10 **loyal reviewers!!! XD *confetti and balloons raining down* So, I'm hoping to make this chapter EXTRA special…but I'll probably fail…ahaha. Anyway, I'm going to TRY to make this the last chapter…if not…then the next one will be. I'm crying! It's been so long…I'm gonna miss you guys! :'( WAHHH! But don't worry. All of you guys are going to be VIRTUALLY rewarded! (In the next chapter, you'll see how) How freakin GREAT is that, huh? Not so much. But ANYWAY, enjoy this last chapter (or second to last chapter) and I'll see you guys in the sequel!!!

* * *

**MISTY'S POV**

"Oh, crap. I think it's raining," May said. The sky was clouded over in grey and

white, not a hint of blue showing.

Everyone quickly rushed inside the tents without another word.

"You guys are the only ones left," Dawn commented to Ash and I once we were safely inside.

"Yeah…that is true…" I said, feeling a warm blush arise to my face after realizing what I had to do to get apart from Ash.

"Hey, Misty," Ash said, his expression trying to look composed.

"Yeah?" I responded, trying to snap out of my reddened face.

"Come with me," he said, pulling me out in the whirling wind and rain.

"What? Why? We're going to get wet!" I said.

Ash didn't listen though, he continued to drag me along, and by that time we were in the forest. He ran though the trees, not caring if any leaves or branches hit him.

I stayed quiet, I knew she had to, this felt like an important moment no one could ever miss.

He made me duck into a small cave nearby, and by then snow flakes were mixing into the rain.

"So you brought me here because?" I asked carefully, trying to make sense of what he had done.

"Listen…" he said, running his hands through is midnight black hair.

I stayed completely silent in hopes that he would continue.

"I really don't know if I should do this, but it's the only way, and I know I'm just going to make things get more awkward and weird and stupid, but…" he said, looking deeply into my eyes.

After that, there was just a silence. It wasn't awkward, though…it was like a silence where…it was meant to be, and…something just felt right about it.

Before I knew what was happening, his lips pressed to mine. I couldn't stand it at first, I thought I was going to die of embarrassment for the rest of my life and, then I just calmed down. I felt my hands slowly untangling from his and…everything turned out to be okay.

"Um…yeah…we…we should get back, now," Ash said awkwardly. That's when he changed everything, all the emotions I were feeling were brought up to the surface…but they sunk down, just like that.

"Oh my god, I hate you," I teased as I quickly ran out of the cave. I couldn't say anything else…I didn't want to sound awkward like him. So I tried to break the mood. It worked.

"Hate you, too," he smiled running right ahead of me.

* * *

**NO POV**

"Surprised to see mee?" Misty said, taking a seat next to Dawn, who was currently concentrating on painting her nails.

"No not--oh my gosh! You did it!" Dawn said with a careful high five so she wouldn't destroy the polish.

"I'm going to go see Brock," Misty said, hyperly jumping up and down realizing she could finally leave.

"Hey, Max, got any five's?" Brock asked.

"Nope," he responded, his tone EXTREMELY bored, as Brock's.

"Good news! We can officially go home!" Misty said cheerfully.

"Oh my god, FINALLY! That you all long enough! Excuse me while I go home…" Brock said leaving immediately.

"Okay…way to ruin the joy…" Misty said, looking after him, sweat dropping.

"Well, we can go home, now I guess…" Misty said.

"What? You look like you're expecting some kind of party," Drew noted.

"I was! Aren't we supposed to be all happy and excited!?" Misty asked.

"Not really. I'll be taking my leave before I get totally humiliated and held in this prison ever again," he said, putting his hand in this pockets and walking off.

"Come on, Paul! Why don't you ever smile?" Ash said.

"Yeah, Paul, smileeee!" Drew added, snickering.

Everyone laughed, proving that the boring person could make a lot of people laugh.

"I wonder what happened to the old man…?" Dawn thought to herself.

* * *

"You know…I had a strange dream…I met these kids and gave them my bottle of candy powder…" the old man said out loud to his Houndoom. It didn't say anything, so he just shrugged and went back to sleep.

* * *

AHAHA that was funny…turns out he was crazy after all…AHAH wow. After all, he DID seem a bit odd. Well, after your reviews, I'll definitely post up the next chappie with all your prizes and rewards! XD Thank you and I'll see you in the sequel! Keep your eyes out for the sequel~ I Hate You But I Love You~ The Sequel! Until next time,

StrawberryIceRose


	10. THANK YOU!

Hi everyone! Yes, it's me again, I came to say one last goodbye. Just a shout out to EVERYONE who reviewed my story, THANK YOU ALL to the people who reviewed, you made this story possible! Remember guys, I went to ALL of your profiles to figure out what gift to give you, since you all are AWESOME! X3

**Two SUPER special people who reviewed EVERY SINGLE chapter:**

**Arysd**:

Thank you so much! I'm really happy that you reviewed every chapter, you helped me keep going! *gives you an iPod with special Pokemon cover, an autograph book signed by all the characters, 20$, a Pikachu-shaped cake, and a big shiny, golden trophy* Yes, being virtually rewarded is awesome!

**MoonlitFire**

I have to thank you the most out of a lot of people, you really hung in there and kept me going, Kaida! ;D *gives you a big hug, a box of your favorite food, 20$, iPod with hot anime guys all over it, autograph book signed by all chatacters, huge poster of Gary, Paul and Drew, and…another hug* Thanku for always being there for me! XD

**Everyone who helped me keep going and helped me continue:**

**XxRoseLoverxX**

Thank you, I really appreciate it! And since I know you're a contestshipping lover~ *gives you a big poster filled with contestshipping, and a pokemon t-shirt, AND a rose petal from Drew's Roselia* I hope you like it!

**Celestia2010**

Thank you, and I appreciate that you pointed out my mistakes nicely! Thank you for your support! *gives you shiny silver trophy and a couple of Pokemon key chains, and some cupcakes* I didn't know much about you, so I tried my best! (:

**KarateCat**

Thank you very much for reviewing, I'm glad you liked the story!

*gives you a DSi and a Naruto poster* Hope you like it!

**Ikari Ice Princess Girl**

I have to thank you a whole bunch, you've been there in many chapters and gave me support to keep going! *gives you a glaceon figure, ikairshipping poster, and a cute pink and green soccer ball* Hope you like it! ;)

**PokemonSLR**

Thank you for reviewing! *gives you brand new cellphone with Pokemon all over it*

**AlmiaRanger**

I'm glad you took the time to read this story and I hope you'll look out for the sequel! *gives you Pokemon key chains, and a new DSi*

**SkyMistle214**

Thank you for reviewing for a lot of the chapters, I really appreciate it! *gives you a big poster of nature, Pikachu cupcakes, and Ash's Indigo League hat*

**Zavien**

I really appreciate that you liked this story and reviewed it! *gives you Ash's Sinnoh hat, candy, and Pokemon t-shirt*

**Imsunprincess54: **

Thank you very much for sticking to this story for a long time! *gives you a hug, pokemon shaped chocolate, and a sun trophy*

**Buneary709**

Thank you! And I still happen to really LUUUV your profile picture! *gives you Pokemon t-shirt and key chains, and a big Neoshipping poster*

**CherriEclipse**

I wuv you, you're an awesome person and I LOVE u for reviewing lots of my chapters, so thank you very much! *gives you Harvest Moon t-shirt, Pokemon t-shirt, candy, and brand new cellphone with a cherry eclipse on it!*

**Ah-Nonymus**

Thank you LOTS! XD *gives you a Scorpio poster, lots of candy, cute anime posters, and a hug*

**PokeshipperShadow**

I appriciate it, thank you! *gives you an eevee figure, Pokeshipping posters, and an iPod shuffle!*

**517wiiface**

Thank you for reviewing and being a good YO MAMA player! ;) *gives you a trophy, a Pokemon t-shirt, and Ash's Indigo League Hat, and Pokemon key chains*

**Earlymorninglight12**

I have to thank you the most, Riel! I luv u for reading almost ALL da chappies of this story, and being an AWESOME friend and a great author! *gives you a shiny gold trophy, ikarishipping posters, ikarishipping key chains, and a brand new ikarishipping cellphones*

**Lightxhopexblossom**

Thank you! XD *gives you an iPod with Pokemon on it*

**Lady Limeonade**

You are my best internet Indian bestie J thank you for reviewing! *gives you a shiny gold trophy, contestshipping posters & key chains, Pokemon cupcakes, and 15$*

**EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED:**

**That KJ kid**

**Kkat999**

**Sannabunny27**

**Poke- Digifan 123-awesome j**

**Ahzruel**

**Shortnsweet615**

**Ignight**

**Anonymus**

**Otakugirl560009**

**Darkanimevampiregirl12**

**XxWishingStarxx**

**ShadetheEchinda666**

****

**XXfireroseXx**

**EVERYONE who reviewed in this whole gets another round of prizes. *hands out iPod with various patterns, Pokemon t-shirt, Pokemon cellphone, AND medal* **

**THANK YOU ALL! LOVE YOU LOTS, ALL OF YOU, **

**StrawberryonIce~ I will see you all in the sequel! :'( MISS U!**


	11. AN

Hey guys, I felt like this story was cliche', and since I've improved my writing skills this year, that maybe I could rewrite it.

Before I do, I'd like to ask, would anyone be interested in reading a rewritten version? If so, please review and tell me.

Thank you!

~starlight dreams -x


End file.
